crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Backtrack
Backtrack (Bailey George, née Grant George) is a Whateley student (Class of 2020) residing in Poe Cottage. She was created by Katie Lyn. : Bailey is not a typical teenager - raised by his single, paranoid-but-financially-successful mom who moves around a lot and homeschools him, resulting in a very limited social life. .Then Bailey mutates - changing his sheltered life even more - a radically different BIT, an ability to 'find' things, and a strange danger sense. Perhaps Whateley can give Bailey some critically-needed education in mutant powers and politics and a chance to socialize that he's been long denied, even though he has to do that from a girl's perspective now.Generation 2 Announcement Once she manifested, her mother and her Aunt Matilda finally admitted that they were mutants.Laura and the Village Since then they have told her some things about Whateley: : "My mom and aunt told me about their days here at the school too, and they said there was an indoor pool beneath Holbrook that was used for swim class and hydrokinetic training when they were here."I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 2 : "From what Mom told me, the worst thing is to get detention in Hawthorne. Those kids are out of control or dangerous, and some of the toilets require hazardous waste suits to clean!"I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 4 : "Mom told me that the bookies will lay odds on just about anything, and with so many kids away from home, betting is kind of a ... a staple entertainment. Just like the Assistant Headmaster said."I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore: Part 6 Physical Description She is a couple of inches taller than average for a freshman, built like a dancer - lithe and shapely. She has a soft Southern accent, and wears her auburn hair in a ponytail.Dorms of Our Lives Powers Bailey is stronger than the average person her size and age.I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 1 Specifically, she's been rated as an Exemplar 3, Esper 2, with danger sense (She sneezes when she senses danger). Her Esper 2 includes a form of psychometry. She can't get a dozen meters inside a hospital-like place of any sort without feeling like screaming, though shielding lessons had helped.Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5, Part 1 Appearances As a member of the Mutant Mayhem Machine crew, Bailey appears in most Gen 2 stories. * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 1 * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 2 * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 3 * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 4 * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 5 * I Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 6 * Dorms of Our Lives, Part 2 * Dorms of Our Lives, Part 3 * Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4, Part 1 * Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4, Part 4 * Dorms of Our Lives, Season 4, Part 6 * Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5, Part 2 * Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5, Part 5 * Ink in her Veins, Part 1 * Ink in her Veins, Part 3 * The Writing On the Wall, Part 1 * The Writing On the Wall, Part 2 * The Writing On the Wall, Part 3 * Laura and the Village * Laura and the Fan Club, Part 1 * Laura and the Fan Club, Part 2 * Laura and the Babysitting Blues Mentions * Dorms of Our Lives * Dorms of Our Lives, Season 5, Part 1 * A Dragon Abroad, Part 2 * As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted, Part 1 * As e'er beneath a waning moon was haunted, Part 2 Classes Fall 2016 * 1st English II Don't Think We're in Kansas Anymore, Part 3 * 2nd Powers Theory * 3rd Survival I * 4th Lunch * 5th Algebra I * 6th Not known * 7th Powers Lab Associations Family * Dot, mother, changeling and Whateley alumnus * Aunt Matilda, also a Whateley alumnus * Unknown father Whateley Academy * Class of 2020 * Poe Cottage, room 211 ** Laura Samuels, roommate ** Zapper a friend References Category:Students Category:Gen2 Category:Mutant Mayhem Machine Category:Class of 2020 Category:Katie Lyn Category:Poe Cottage Category:North Carolina Category:Exemplar Category:Esper